villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomohiko Kazami
Tomohiko Kazami is a character and later minor antagonist in the anime Another. Appearance Kazami has short dark blue hair and sharp blue eyes. He wears spectacles with green frames in the anime. In the manga, he basically has the same appearance. He is usually seen wearing the standard Yomi Middle School male uniform. Personality He has a very serious attitude, especially about his work. It is shown that he and Teshigawara have been friends for awhile as they met in 2nd grade. While he was initially warm and welcoming to Kouichi, when Yukari Sakuragi died, he became emotionally unstable. This was amplified when Teshigawara threw him over a balcony, mistaking him for the Extra student due to his lack of memory from their childhood. Afterwards, Kazami goes insane, and starts to kill the other members of the class in an attempt to stop the curse prematurely. In particular, he holds a grudge against Koucihi, who he held responsible for Yukari's death. Story Tomohiko first appeared in the story, with Yukari Sakuragi and Izumi Akazawa at the hospital. They were there to visit the soon to be classmate, Kouichi Sakakibara, as class representatives of class 3-3 they wanted to express their welcome to him. Tomohiko personally wrote Kouichi notes in order to help him keep up with the class' current curriculum. When Kouichi arrived in school, Izumi was absent from class prompting Tomohiko and Naoya Teshigawara, to give Kouichi the class tour in order to distract him. He among most of Class 3-3 were trying to keep Kouichi from acknowledging Mei Misaki as part of a charm to keep the school from suffering the annual calamity, which causes students and their relatives to die one by one. The calamity eventually came and Yukari Sakuragi was the first to die, falling down the stairs and impaling her throat on an umbrella. While he seldom appeared in the anime since then, he didn't show true prominence until the class trip, where Naoya Teshigawara threw him over the Inn Balcony during the class trip, under the false assumption that he was the Extra (dead) student of the year. He survived with a severe head injury and figured out that in order to stop the calamity the Extra must die. While his first guess was Kouichi Sakakibara, he killed two other students in an attempt at trial and error. When he met Kouichi he tried to kill him too, holding him responsible for the death of Sakuragi. Kouichi tries to defend himself while trying to provide information regarding the calamity, which Kazami completely ignores. He overwhelms Kouichi, but Izumi knocks him out just before he could finish him off. The blow he suffered though proved to be fatal as Teshigawara finds out when his deceased body is placed outside by Chibiki. Trivia *He is ranked A+ in Another character ranking. *His home address is 3-8 Yuumigaoka Yomiyama City. *In the original novel, Kazami has a slightly larger role. Many of the actions given to Izumi in the anime were his in the novel (such as shaking Kouichi's hand at the hospital). *It is shown that Kazami is fond of Yukari, as in Episode 12, he blames Kouichi for Yukari's death. *In the novel and manga, Kazami does not die. He survived the fall from the cliff and later seen in hospital together with Mochizuki with a broken leg. *In the manga, Tomohiko has two sisters. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes